FateKaleid Prisma Illya:The Legend of Lost
by Farhanzgundam
Summary: Kei Inaigumi, a boy that suffered amnesia in young age and has voice in his head. He searched for his origin and how he became of it. He also has a power of Kuuga inside of him. He was dragged to a battle that will determine his very fate. Will he accept to abandon his happiness for others or to battle only for himself?
1. Awakening,Kuuga

**XXX**

 **(Unknown)**

In the middle in a sandstorm, a boy was walking with his backpack in the middle of the sandstorm. He trying to fight the wind that blown to him but he was flown back by the wind. He landed on the ground as he wanted to get up but the pressure of the wind was too powerful for him to get up.

The boy decided that he wants to lie there until the sandstorm clears, he close his eyes as a person filled with light was beside him. He raises his hand to the sky as it makes a hole on top of the storm.

The boy woke up to see a bright ray of light of the sun, he finally see a ray of light. As he turns around, there's no one to be seen. He didn't complained how the sandstorm ended but he was glad it ended.

He begins the journey again as he wonders to the new places that he wanted to see. As the smoke clear, he saw a giant pyramids around the place. He decided to open his notebook and does the sketches around the thing.

He began his journey again with a very powerful heat around his body and began weaken him. As he falls to his knees, he can't move his legs anymore. He saw a town nearby but he knows that's a 50/50 chance that is a mirage.

"I think I'll just take a nap."

But at the same time, a soldier came up and saw the boy lying there, the soldier picked up the boy and some of the soldier came up as well. The boy seeing a little image of the soldier but he wasn't sure.

 **XXX**

He woke up as he was in medical post, he saw people that have lost an arm and legs even the ones that taken in because of a disease. He gets up as the doctors confronted him.

The boy has a brown hair but messy, he wears a red jacket but was messy and a bit torn. The boy has gold eyes and has very ripped body.

"Are you feeling well?"

"A bit but I'll manage."

"Your going back to Tokyo and living your full life there." Said the doctors, as he looked at them concerned.

"Is there any place for me to stay there?" said the boy.

"I'm sure there'll plenty of orphanage to accept you there, I'll promise that you will receive a great care."

The doctors went out from his room; he then gets out from the hospital. As he bumped into someone. He tried to get up again and run away.

" **I never wanted to go but I was in battlefield on Egypt, I wanted the place where everything is peaceful but I don't think that I could escape from the battlefield it self."**

 **XXX**

" **I was forced to move to japan as I was found, but I was in Kyoto back then when was taken care of by the person that taken care of me and that one event that changed my life."**

The boy was carrying some of his stuff to the other side of the room as he saw on the TV that a city was burning to the ground. The people was nowhere insight, they are either dead or not the vicinity of the area.

The boy ignored it but he knew what it felt like on the battlefield, the fear , the adrenaline kicked in to survive no matter what. He enter his room but his left arm suddenly stop moving. The boy confused but the arm reaches out to him surprising him The boy was panicked but his left arm starting to move on its apparently.

His left arm grabs the paper and pencil as the left arm started to right but the boy struggle to call for help. His left arm finish writing something, the boy finally calm down as he saw what's written on the paper.

It's okay, I meant no harm to you.

The boy got curious as he went to his table, he doesn't know who this entity is but he starts to write his question on the paper.

Who are you?

The boy's left arm moves again writing on the paper as the boy watch what his left arm is writing.

A friend.

The boy left with confusing look, as he wanted to know more about this entity that taking over his left arm is. He then writes again with his right arm.

Who are you exactly?

The left arm began to move again as it write again on to the paper.

A Heroic Spirit.

As the last written word was written, someone open the door. The man was wearing black suit and red tie, he has white hair and wearing a glasses, the man was still at his 40 years old. He saw that the boy wasn't asleep yet.

"What are you doing at the time like this?"

"Um…I was writing stuff for my new drawing?" he makes a fake smile to the man, hoping that he'll buy it. The man sighed as he saw the clock.

"5 more minutes. If your not asleep, I'll come for you."

The man shuts the door as the boy went to his bed, still thinking about what has happened to him. But he needs to sleep before the man came here and force him to sleep.

 **XXX**

The boy woke up as he went outside, he saw the snow falling from the sky as he runs off from the house. The man saw it as well, he felt a bit relieve because of happier times. He also saw the boy playing with a snow as well.

"Ogumura Oji-san, I want to go somewhere alone for a time being." The boy said to the man who watching him played on the snow.

"Sure, don't go to far from here or I'll have to dragged you back myself," the man answered sarcastically as the boy runs away from the house to go somewhere else.

As the boy reaches the place, the place was filled snow and the trees that were green now covered in snow. The tree branches have scratches around the place near the snow mountain. He also has his own spear planted on the ground.

The spear was Jumonji Yari type, the end stick of spear has a yellow and red cloth on it as for means to surround the spear for no purpose of using the spear.

The boy was alone now, so he could perform something that he was testing for the last couple of weeks.

"Trace Drive….On."

As he say those words, gold lines began appearing on to his arms. He began thinking of an image of something to his mind. Anything that could help him to create something but as soon as he finds something. He loses his focus and the gold lines disappeared. He is breathing heavily as he falls down.

"Damn, though that I got it."

" **That because you can't use it properly yet."** Said a voice to the boy.

"Yeah I guess, you're rig…what the hell!"

The boy quickly grabs his spear as he was quickly aware of his surrounding, the voice was close, maybe to close for him to notice but there was no one in sight.

" _ **Hey, if you really want to become something more. Try summoning your Arcle**_ **."** The voice said to the boy **.** _The_

"The Arcle?"

He summoned the Arcle like he was told to by the voice, he puts his both of his arm to the waist. Suddenly a belt appeared before his waist. He freaking out because of unusual stuff that has happened to him yesterday and now.

"Why is this happening to me. The first was the voice and now a shape like belt appeared before my waist. Could this day be any more weirder?"

" **Well , the factor that you say "Henshin", then the belt will respond to you and became Kuuga** _ **"**_

"Kuuga?"

The boy was out of curious tried it out, he did the Yusuke's pose when he first transform to Kuuga. He took a deep breath as he wasn't sure but his head telling him other wise.

"Henshin!"

He transformed as the armor appearing before him, the electricity flowing with his body and his power growing inside.

He has transformed to become Kuuga but he wasn't at his fullest form. The armor was dome with white color; his head has small horn and a beetle like eyes. He was amazed how he suddenly became white armored warrior.

" **It looks like you haven't fully awakened its power but it'll take time since you lost your memories."** The boy was confused yet again with the voice inside of him. What does the voice mean? Lost my memory? He doesn't even know anymore.

As he was wondering how he has this Arcle, he heard an explosion somewhere as he looked back, he was sure to hear an explosion and it was near his neighborhood but it was apparently at his home.

"Ogumura Oji-san!"

 **XXX**

The house was burning as the people were nowhere to be seen, he barged into the door as he found Ogumura was trapped in one of the ruins of the house. Ogumura was pinned by one of the wreckage of the house.

"Ogumura Oji-san!"

"I'm fine. Kei"

"What happened?"

Ogumura suddenly throws a kitchen knife but it didn't hit Kei. Instead, he saw a bat like creature on the back, as Kei was afraid of it. The spider Monster kicked Kei so hard that he flew back to the burning house.

The bat monster tried to attack Ogumura but he dodges and he brings out his sword and fights the monster.

Kei suddenly woke up as he saw that his father figure fighting the monster, he doesn't know what he is feeling but he doesn't want to lose anyone anymore.

" **I have to move! I have to move! For the sake of Ogumura oji-san safety."**

Ogumura was slashing the monster but the spider monster spits his webs around the sword but Ogumura was trying to make the sword escape from the web. The spider then gets punch by a Kei in the white armor.

Ogumura was surprised by the turn of events, he saw a hero with a white armor. Protecting him from the monster. The Arcle began responding to Kei's action. The white armor began changing colors.

The armor that was white slowly became a red clad armor and the horns on the head became sharper. The gold armlet on around his hand. he has become the legend itself, Kuuga.

"Kuuga!" said the spider monster

"Kuuga? Alright!"

Kuuga began battling the spider monster as Ogumura was stunned. He couldn't believe it when he saw that armor. It was the same armor that saved his life from danger.

Kuuga punch the spider monster so hard and made flew to the tree. Kuuga readied his stance for his kick. The spider monster gets up and Kuuga running up to the spider Monster.

Kuuga launches a Kick, which landed to the spider monster as the monster thrown back. But it didn't do any effect.

But then suddenly the spider monster has weird symbol on his body as the monster explodes.

Kuuga began revert back to his human form. Kei was just standing there. surprised or not, he wasn't sure how did this so-called "Arcle" was in his body. He also wasn't sure if his name was Kei itself.

" **That day also the day that I don't know who I am completely. But I know I'll found the answer later in my life. I still listens to the voice in my head, proclaiming that both of us were partners before I lost my memories."**

 **XXX**

 **(2 Years Later)**

Kei was standing in front of the school filled with students, all of them came to learn and study. Kei wears a white shirt while his jacket was around the shoulder. His hand was put his hand on the pocket.

" **But if I kept fighting to search for what I lost, I'll fight if it means I'm going to die for it and my journey started when I met…her."**

 **Fate/Kaleid liner Prisma Illya : The Legend of lost**

 **Chapter 0: Awakening, Kuuga!**


	2. The Legends Begin

As Morning gaze of the sun hits the whole city darkness away, a normal Japanese house was seen. It was very traditional house with a garden. There's also a dojo inside of the house. A boy was asleep was woken by the sound of the hearing of the bell clock. The clock shows 04:50 Am in the morning.

The boy woke up and saw it was morning already. He opened his window and saw the city that was still darkness swept away from the gaze of the sun. He went down stair to see his father figure lying down on the couch.

The boy was preparing the food for breakfast for his new school year, Ogumura decided to change place for a new education for Kei in Fuyuki because their house was burned down in Kyoto and had to move out.

Kei eats his breakfast as he turns on the Tv and there is news or anything interesting in TV. Kei goes out from his house after eating his breakfast, wearing a yellow tracksuit.

As made it to the field, he was training to control his circuits to function but his hand still shaking for materializing an object that he is trying to project. As he saw that he manage to project a combat knife.

He smiled as he finally could project something. He lies down on the field as he saw the morning gaze.

"Looks like a new tomorrow is about to begin."

" **And then let's make haste."** Said the voice inside his head.

 **XXX**

 **Fate/Kaleid Prisma Illya: Legend Of Lost**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Legend Begins**

 **XXX**

Ogumura was watching some news while his wife was preparing lunch for Kei. Kei walked down stair as he saw a both of his parents that adopted him. Kei was wearing a brown school jacket with a white shirt on it. He also carries his spear that was surrounded with red and yellow cloth.

"Look, it's the man of the hour." Ogumura jokingly said to Kei as Kei was confused.

"I'm going to school now." Kei seemingly didn't care of Ogumura as he was going out but Ogumura's wife stopped him as she handed him something.

"Kei-Kun, you forgot your lunch."

"Thanks, and Ayumi-san. Can you please make Ogumura-san shut up? It's not good hearing a banter up in the morning."

Kei closes the door and heading off to the new school as Ogumura didn't know what he means by "Banter". Ayumi let out a small chuckle.

 **XXX**

Kei walking t the school, he was looking for people that have the same uniform as him but he found no luck finding a path and the student around the place.

Kei then found a boy who also has the same uniform as him; he has a white hair with a spiky hair. He was awkwardly looking at Kei because he never met him before; Kei was suspicious by the spiky haired boy because he senses that he is a threat for him or something else entirely.

"Excuse me?" Kei asked the white haired as he looked back at Kei.

"What is it?"

"Are you a new student here? It seems that your clothes are really new. I'll take you to the school, new kid." Said the spiky haired as Kei was surprised because he actually read his mind.

But Kei stay firm and quiet as he knows that following him might be where he was headed to his new school. Kei was also suspicious about this boy that he never met before and also his clue about his missing memories.

 **XXX**

 **(Homurahara Elementary school)**

Kei and the spiky haired boy arrived to the school, Kei sensed a bit of magical presence around the city but when he was near the school, he felt the magical presence was strong in the place.

"Okay, we're here."

"Thanks but how did you found out that I was a new student here?" Kei asked.

"Well, I just guessed from your appearance. I'll better get going now, see you around."

The spiky haired boy moves away from the scene, leaving Kei alone as he wonder how does a Magical presence was here and he also confused why the some of the city has magical presence itself.

" **Kei, be careful around this part, if both of use at the disadvantage against a powerful enemy, our death will be unavoidably."** Said the spirit as Kei went to the school.

But what he didn't know that someone was watching him from the distance apart from the shadows.

 **XXX**

"Hello students, today we have a new student that are going to join us today." Said the teacher announced. The teacher has an orange hair, her name was Taiga Fujimura. The students in the class were excited to see new students coming to the class.

"Inaigumi-kun, you may come in."

Kei enters the class as the students in the class have mixed feeling about Kei, Kei saw them were happy and a bit of disgust in the class. Kei was a bit scared but to change the situation, he has to give a good impression to the class.

"Name's Kei Inaigumi, Nice to meet you all" Kei smiled as people's atmosphere were cleared for him, he seems being watch by someone but he felt it was just a his feeling around the new class.

"Your seat will be on the back of illya over there."

Kei was a bit worried about the girl that in front of him but he wasn't worried anymore as he found the girl rather attractive to him. She has a very white long hair and big red eyes. Kei was overwhelmed but keep his composure and walked pass her.

As Kei sat down, Kei felt a bit uneasy around the class as he was still looking at the girl, Kei seems want to say something but he couldn't find a word to describe her. Without any worry on the way, he wrote something on the paper and throws the paper to the girl

The girl picks up the paper and saw what written in it. The girl was blushing as Kei found her reaction a bit amusing to him. Kei actually laugh a bit.

" **Hey, if you done screwing around, you got a long day before we're off the hook from school."** Said the spirit.

" **Yeah, I know you don't need to tell me that."**

 **XXX**

 **(After School)**

Kei walked out from the school, as he wanted to go somewhere before going home, he was about to go home but he was stopped by a certain voice.

"Wait!"

Kei looked back as she saw the girl with a white color long hair in front of him during class. Kei was showing sign of blushing but hiding the fact in front of her. She's just a bit cute from her appearance alone.

The girl gave him a small paper as he grabs it and open the small paper, it was the paper that he gave her or like thrown to her for his action on the classroom.

You have very beautiful red eyes.

That was the sentence that in the small paper. Kei kind of chuckled after looking at her face because her face was red when she was in class.

"What are you laughing at?" asked the girl confused.

"Sorry, but by looking at your face, I really made my day a lot more enjoyable. Thanks."

Kei leaves as the girl left confused. As Kei was suspected from the girl that she has met. Kei sense a bit of magical presences from her but she might not be a threat because she seems not a girl that doing bad stuff.

 **XXX**

 **(Night)**

Kei was hanging around the top of a building as he was drinking his milk tea, Kei smiled as he saw the people were having fun. Kei senses something on the bridges with orange color. He quickly goes to investigate.

Kei arrived to the scene and he saw someone who was under the bridge, he saw the person was wearing a black hoodie so he couldn't identify who he was. As the person went to the overpass, he can't say for sure that he wasn't dreaming about seeing a dude disappearing from line of sight.

Kei suddenly turns back but he was confronted by a gunpoint by someone behind him, Kei saw the boy's face and he was shocked to know who it was. But before he can react, the gun was already fired and Kei falling down to the ground.

The culprit was the boy that Kei met earlier, he still looking at Kei who was on the ground, the boy was a bit guilty for doing something like this for someone at his age. He quickly goes to Kei as he was checking if he actually is still alive.

" **I don't know what happen but he felt the same Mana distortion around this part of the city that people rarely could see. This guy might be my way to get to that world."**

The boy didn't notice that Kei's hand tingles for a bit, Kei began grabs his clothe around his back as the boy was caught by surprise by the sudden movement from Kei. The cloth opened as the spear smacked the boy to the wall of the overpass.

The boy with the white haired was confronted by Kei's spear on his neck. The boy immediately saw what Kei's eyes were lightening up with yellow color.

" **Hey Kei, what do you want with me with this idiot that shoot us?"**

" **Try to spit some information out of him but be quick, we need to know what's happening around the city."** Kei who is in his subconscious told the spirit

" **Alright then, I'll guess I have to be serious of cutting him down if he just doing this for fun."**

"Kuuga."

As Kei heard those words, He stops his movement and his spear stopped, the boy shouted the name of the armor that Kei has. Kei seemingly feel that the boy has something that he doesn't know of. His eyes turns back to his original color.

 **XXX**

"What's your name?"

"Komon Daisuke."

Kei interrogate the boy who were trapped with a rope against him, the boy gave his name because he felt force to do so. Komon also seems to have an interest with him. Kei also

"Why did shoot me?"

"I thought someone or something has been following me around and it's really bugging me but enough of this crap, if that Tear cannot be restored, we're all going be in danger."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I want to protect everyone."

Kei suddenly felt a ridiculous amount of energy but it wasn't coming from the Tear, it was man around his 30s appearing before him. The man stood silently as Kei was a bit worried of this but he doesn't have a choice to free Komon for backup.

Kei breaks the ropes as Komon freed from the rope.

"If you want to protect everyone then I want to protect their smile so they could follow their own future. We'll corporate for now but don't mess up against this monster."

"A Grongi isn't?"

Kei summoned his belt and he prepared to transform, the Man turned into a Bat-Like monster. The head was a bat while his body was entirely has a Bat motif with wings on his back. Komon also notice the belt as he saw it appeared before him. It was also the same belt that he saw years ago.

"Henshin."

Kei transformed to Kuuga but he went straight into his Mighty form. Kuuga was ready to take on the Bat Grongi. Kuuga doesn't know if he was fighting to protect someone or trying to fight to survive but he will not stand and let this monster terrorize the city.

"Bring it."

 **XXX**

 **Sorry for the delay of Chapter 1 of this story, I was confused how the story going to go from this to the 3Drei but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and for those who wonder when this is taking place is when Illya's first fight as Magical girl against Rider.**

 **Sorry I didn't delivered much content on story but bear with me, I'm trying really hard for people to enjoy this story. Thank you.**

 **XXX**

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Shadow Of This City**


	3. The Shadow of This City

Kuuga and Komon were in pursuit of the Bat Grongi as they fought together. The Grongi was keeping up against Kuuga and Komon. Kuuga followed with a punch to the body as the Grongi felt the punch. The Grongi later began evading a barrage of bullets from Komon's gun

The gun was an Uzi with a grip, he also carry his Colt Revolver around the waist, the Uzi ran out of magazines so Komon throws the Uzi away and proceed to confront the Bat Grongi using fist. Komon kicks the head of the Grongi but it had no effect on the Grongi

Komon retreated before the Grongi could attack him but the Grongi didn't notice that Kuuga was behind him, with his spear. The Grongi sense it and dodges his Kuuga's spear. Komon went in as he grabs his Wakizashi and tried to stab the monster but the Bat Grongi uses his foot to damaged Komon as he thrown metal fence.

Kuuga saw this as a chance, he ran up to the Grongi. The Grongi spreads his wings, making Kuuga flew away to the back. The Grongi flew away from the scene as Kuuga watching the from afar.

"Damn it, he flew away."

Kuuga goes to Komon who was knocked down by the Grongi. Kuuga transformed back to his human form as Kei. Kei looking at him as he checked if he was unconscious. Komon was unconscious; Kei has no choice to bring him to his house for recover his wounds.

" **Looks like my work is going to be more difficult than before."** Kei as he thought to himself.

" **It will be unwise to leave him in this condition, I suggest bringing him back to our home and let him receive treatment."** The spirit said as Kei agreed to bring him home.

" **If this kid dies, you won't get anymore Milk Tea, got it?"** Kei exclaimed to the spirit as he carried Komon who still unconscious. Kei has to immediately recover and Komon.

Kei sense a bit of disturbance around the place also because he felt something was off for a minute but he got to go home and strategize a plan against the Bat Grongi.

 **XXX**

 **Fate/Kaleid Prisma Illya : Legend Of Lost**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Shadow Of This City**

 **XXX**

Kei came back home as he knocks the door. The door opened revealing Ogumura as he was shocked to see Kei was battered up and he also brings a stranger into the house.

"What happened?" Ogumura asked as Kei falls down from his feet.

"Grongi happened and this kid need a medical help immediately." Kei said as he trying to get up because of Komon's weight. Ogumura decided to drag him to the house for recuperate.

Kei was on the living room, drinking a lot of water as he trying to relax while Ogumura was sitting down on the table. Ayumi that knows about healing magic was healing Komon.

"Kei, if you went down this path and fighting the Grongi, you have to take every responsibility to fight or die against the Grongi." Ogumura added as he raises his voice.

"But if I don't do anything, I can't protect anything and my memories will not recovered. I need to find the answer of my past." Kei answered rashly.

"If you keep fighting, you know the consequences then, you 'll die." Ogumura stated if he keeps fighting.

"That's fine with me. If I'm going to die, I don't want to leave without unanswered questions." Kei answered his statement. Ogumura's eyes raises a bit as Ayumi came from the other room, meaning she already healed Komon.

"The boy didn't suffered much so I can heal him pretty quickly." Ayumi glad the boy that Kei bring didn't have any wound that is too serious.

Kei began moving to the door and trying to do something as in defeating the Grongi before people getting hurt. Ogumura approached him but he seems was holding by a pressure that Kei apparently emitting.

Kei stares to Ogumura as Ogumura saw Kei's eyes was glowing yellow as he gets out from the house. Ogumura saw his hands that actually was shaking a bit. Ogumura seems to be afraid of Kei's growing power but he knows that Kei will find his hidden memories and fight for what he beliefs

Komon who was hiding behind the door could even sense the pressure as well. And from the flow of the pressure that was emitting by Kei is someone who lost something important in his life before and trying to protect his loved ones.

 **XXX**

Kei began searching the Grongi as the spirit that dwells guided him in his mind. Kei seems a bit angry but he doesn't have time to get angry and confused, he needs to find the Grongi before anyone get hurt. After that, he could discuss it with Ogumura later.

Kei saw a vision on his head as he saw a village filled with bodies, a man with a long hair died on the side of him. The place filled with pool of blood as he looks at his hand, his hand filled with blood as well

Kei saw his younger self, who was in shock of what happened as his younger self looked to the sky as Kei saw it in shock.

"I get it now. I'm in hell." Kei's younger self exclaimed.

Kei was breathing heavily when he saw that vision of himself, Kei still breathing heavily as he was going to past out from the breathing. But before he could do that, He felt that someone touching him from the back.

Kei turn around as his saw Komon who already recover from his injuries. Komon noticed something different from him. Kei's eyes were flowing with tears but Kei didn't know why it's tearing in the first place.

"Hey, what happened?" Komon asked as Kei began touching his tears. He saw that he was crying but he doesn't

"I don't know, why am I crying over at?" Kei exclaimed, Komon was a bit sad seeing a guy shedding tears. Komon still care about others and their well being itself and it also to stranger like Kei.

"Look, I think that the Bat Grongi is some place where the sunlight can't hit him. There are two places that could be a possibility where he could be hiding. The first one is the cave across the bridge near the forest. The people around the forest missing for a couple of days so he might be around the place or the church nearby the entrance of the forest could do it. The church was abandoned for years but the structure still intact. What do you think?"

"It's not that I appreciate the help but how did you manage to find out about any of this?"

Kei was puzzled how did Komon has resources to know how he knew about the Grongi and how did he get the equipment of weapons to fight them.

"Kei, there are something that I don't want you to understand about me but right now, the most important thing is to find that Grongi and kill him."

Kei was in silent, as he agreed no to talk about Komon's knowledge about the Grongi and other stuffs that not concerning on the task at hand.

Kei said, "I think we should split. You investigate the church while I searched at the cave."

Without much to say, they both immediately go to their destination. Komon was moving around the scale of house as Kei was preparing for running. He actives the magic circuits in his body and dashes to the cave.

 **XXX**

Kei arrived to the cave as he smell something a bit stinks inside the cave. Kei entered the cave as he looking for any sign of the Grongi. He found a couple of people who are in the cave but all of them already died but Kei ignored the bodies around him as he inspected one of the body as he saw a mark of a bat's teeth marks on the bodies.

Kei triggers an explosion as the cave is going to crumble. Kei trying to get away from the crumbling rocks, Kei didn't know anything about the crumbling cave, he summoned his arcle as he was going to henshin but one of the rocks hits his head and falls down.

" **Kei, you're alright? Kei, wake up!"** the spirit called out but no response by Kei was still lying down from the hit at the head. The spirit tried to do something before he was crushed by boulder from the cave. As the cave crumbling down upon them.

Boulders sealed the cave but Kei was trapped inside the cave without any help from the outside.

 **XXX**

Komon opened the door of the church as he prepared his gun and his Wakizashi. Komon watching his surroundings of any threat on the area. Komon slowly saw a bit of shadow was moving. He keeps his guard as he trying to find anything that moves.

The shadow stops on the ray of light as he shoots on the shadow that appeared on the light, Komon saw the shadow was moving but he quickly fires rounds of bullets across the shadow that appeared on the light.

The shadow came out as the bat Grongi as he attack Komon with fierce claws as Komon tried to attack using his Wakizashi. Komon kick the Grongi across the face as the Grongi takes the damage easily. Grongi began to take Komon seriously as Komon reload his gun.

Komon fires quickly as the bullet hit the Grongi but it was invective at first, but it takes effect after impact. The Grongi was surprised at his shoulder that is bleeding from the inside. Komon smirks, as he knows that Grongi wasn't expecting a mere gun could stop him.

" **Nerve-Breaking rounds, they were design by a friend of mine that found a body of decaying Grongi that was defeated by Kuuga. That's how I got this bullet from and the cost was a grave of my friend."**

Komon shoots another bullet as the Grongi evade the shots, Komon puts down his gun and relied on his Wakizashi. Komon need to used his gun to shoot but he need to get close first cause the Grongi is expecting a bullet so he could evade it but if he gets close, the range between them will be close and when that happens, he'll pop his gun right through the Grongi's stomach.

Komon rushes in as well as the Grongi. Komon and the Grongi meet as they tried to do something to each other. The Grongi attacks Komon with his claws as Komon react fast enough to uses his hand to take damage while Komon manage to damage the Grongi's side stomach.

Komon's Wakizashi has marked of magic circuits around it. Komon quickly grabs his Revolver while the Grongi tried to attack with his claws, Komon quickly evade from the claw and the gun was near the stomach of the Grongi. Komon smirks as he pull the trigger.

"Die."

 **XXX**

The cave was started to shaking as a powerful surge of man energy flows through the cave. As the cave burst from the inside was Kei with his eyes glowing yellow color. Kei falls down as his eyes went back to normal.

"Kei, you okay? If I weren't In your head and posses your body, we couldn't get out from there."

"It's a trap, we have to regroup with Komon in the church. If we can't back him up quickly, he'll suffered more injuries than before or even worse. Death." Kei said as he moving to the church with ease.

"You don't trust your companion?" the spirit asked.

"I know that he can handle something gruesome as this but I want to make sure that he didn't tried to get himself killed." Kei replied as he shows concern on his face.

Kei saw that the church exploded from afar. He decided to run as fast as he can to the location. If Komon dies, Kei's paperwork will get more harder than this.

 **XXX**

Kei arrived to the location as he saw Komon was still standing but he was exhausted from the battle against the Grongi. He saw Komon who's already bleeding from his hand and his forehead.

Kei saw the Grongi coming out from the burning church. Kei walk to Komon as Kei saw him battered up by the Grongi. Kei also confused why did Grongi get damage before he came here. He thought that only he could damage the Grongi by Becoming Kuuga but that's not the case at all.

"Looks like you could damage the enemy pretty hard. How do you damage him?"

"Special-made bullets."

Kei summoned his arcle and he began transforming. Komon also saw a fragment of vision of a boy who standing in front of him. Komon confirmed that Kei is the one that saves him from the Grongi.

"Henshin!"

Kei transformed to Kuuga as he confronted the Grongi. Kei punch the Grongi across the forehead as Grongi punches Kuuga across the body. They exchange blows like punches, blows to the body, kicks, and uppercuts. Both of them were giving their intent to kill each other as Komon watches as Kuuga fought against the Grongi.

Kuuga was kicked to the side of the body and fall to the ground. He was hurt by the kick as the Grongi came closing to him.

" **Lancer, help me!"**

Kuuga was expecting the spirit to help him but there's no respond. The Grongi was about to finish him but suddenly Kuuga's spear appeared and stab through Grongi's Arm as Kuuga grabs his spear as he chop one of the Grongi's arm off.

Kuuga has the advantage of the battlefield as The Grongi was unable to attack. Kuuga embodied the spear with Mana circuits and Kuuga's essence of power. Kuuga stabs the Grongi right across the right eye and the Grongi screams in pain could hear across the city but was covered by the noise of car horns around the city.

Kuuga then proceed to pulled out the spear from his right eye, he swings his spear and successfully cuts the Grongi's head off. Grongi's body exploded as well as the head. Kuuga transformed back to his human form. He almost fall after that fight but Komon quickly help him up his feet.

"Komon…"

"You don't want to looked hurt in front of your old men, Right?"

Kei smiles as well as Komon. Even though they only just now, they established as friends vey well but their journey as partner is going to be a bit more difficult than before but they know they could overcome odds.

 **XXX**

Kei felt a bit sleepy than usual, he got up at 06.30 am but he felt like his body is damaged by fighting the Grongi last night but he was forced to go because it was his second day at school and don't want to leave a bad impression on the second day.

Kei arrived at the school as he looked with confidence. Kei hasn't feeling about his past or anyone that knew him but more and more he fights to find the truth about his origin and what secret lies within him.

Kei felt he was being pushed by something as he fell flat down to the ground. Kei looked at the back as he saw the girl with the hair again. From the look of her face, she didn't do it on purpose. Kei just sighed as he was going to be a bit of a conversation with her.

"S-Sorry I didn't mean to bump into you and made you fall."

"Yeah, it's okay." Kei said as he leaves her.

"Wait, I didn't get your name the last time we met." She said, making Kei turned around to her. he know it's a bit useless telling her this but at least he could exchange name without worrying about anything else.

"Kei Inaigumi, nice to meet you." He introduced himself to her.

"I see. Illyasviel von Einzbern, I hope we could be great friends." She introduce next. He doesn't know how to feel about it but he chuckled as the bell has been rung.

" **I don't know who she is but I feel like she was going to change my life forever and maybe she might help me recover my memories that lost."**

 **XXX**

 **After this is a fight against Caster, Oh boy this is going to be hard.**

 **XXX**

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Kuuga's Resolve**

 **XXX**


	4. Kuuga's Resolve,Azure Dragon Part 1

Kei was staring at the sky as he was wondering if he would find his memories again as he closes his eyes saw a vision of a field full of sword and an image of him battling at snow of winter. His younger self can barely get up by the wound he suffers at the battle. He was shouting about something but Kei couldn't hear it. Kei's silent look was stopped by Komon's arrival.

"Kei, we need to talk." Komon suddenly said.

Kei and Komon having lunch with their respective food from their home. Kei eating a fried rice that he made by himself while Komon has an onigiri and sushi for lunch. Kei was eating plainly with no expression on his face at all. Komon was a bit concern that Kei seems to have something on his mind. 

"Kei. Kei. Kei!" Komon called out loudly but Kei didn't respond but in the last minute, he turns around.

"What?" Kei plainly responds.

"Can I have one of the rice please?" Komon asked as Kei as he put some of his rice to Komon's lunch box. Komon proceeds to eat the rice while Kei continued his silent staring at the view. 

"So, how did you became Kuuga?" Komon getting into the topic of this discussion. Kei began to explain to him about how he became Kuuga and how his memories were unclear, also he wasn't sure that his name is even Kei.

"So, you were saying that you lost your memory when you were growing up and you also don't believe in your own name as well." Komon was puzzling about Kei's explanation about his origin becoming Kuuga.

"Yeah, it seems so." Kei calmly said as he was eating his fried rice. Komon dead founded by Kei's personality. He's caring and very kind to others but when he talked about his feelings, it looked like Komon was talking to a robot.

"That is the stupidest thing that I ever heard of my entire existence," Komon stated but Kei just ignoring it.

"And how did you make those bullets then?"

Kei brought up the bullet that Komon was using to damage Grongi's. Komon remembered as clear as day how he got the bullets from.

"One of my friends is a scientist that researched a body of unknown species that was brought dead from Osaka and the creature was as you know now is a Grongi." Komon explained as Kei's eyebrows rise, as he knows something about it.

"He died and told me that everything is going to be fine in the end. After that, he gave me his old apartment with the blue print of the bullet. He said that he has a friend that could make me the bullets that I need." Komon finished explaining, while Kei staring at him confusingly.

"That is the stupidest thing that I ever heard. But sorry for your friend, he must be a really nice person to take care of you but seriously how did you get to make the bullet?" Kei said, didn't believe how did he make this bullet. 

"Well, he was an arms dealer but he died 2 months ago and he made enough bullets for me to kill a number of Grongi."

Kei was just in a surprised that Komon has a connection to a scientist and an illegal Arm dealer. Kei is shrouded with more mysteries about Komon while Komon has more questions for Kei being Kuuga and his shrouded memories.

"Who the hell are your friends?"

 **XXX**

 **Fate/Kaleid Prisma Illya: Legend Of Lost**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Kuuga's Resolve. Azure Dragon's Awakening Part 1**

 **XXX**

 **(Afternoon)**

Kei was staring at the sunset as he was drinking his favorite Vanilla milk tea. Kei wonders if anything new is going to happen in this new town of his. Kei took a sip of his milk tea. He later saw his right arm that has a mark of a wound that he sustained a wound that fatal to his arm.

 **"Hey, this tea is truly amazing, I never knew that Japan changes this much since my era of time."** Said the spirit, making Kei chuckled a bit. He was alone at the time but he felt good there's someone in his head to talk to. 

" **Both of us can smell and taste food and more is our head is connected in one, what did you expect?"** he said calmly to the spirit inside him.

" **I thought that Japan was going to be more of a harder country to live in after Toyotomi has been erased from history, it seems that Leyasu is keeping this country at his highest peak after that."  
**

Kei gets up, it was about time before dinner at home but before he could get home, suddenly someone throws a rock at him and he looks back but he saw a glimpse of shadow was running away. He didn't know who it was but he doesn't seem to mind about but before throwing it, there's a letter carving in the stone.

Meet me on the bridge that both of us fight. 

Kei didn't know why Komon needed him but it must be something important about the mana distortion that he senses on the other night. Kei wasn't sure if he wanted to go but he must see this through before anyone got hurt.

"Hey, so you do really want to help him, isn't it?" said the spirit, making Kei sighed.

"Do you really think that I have a choice?" Kei asked but the spirit didn't answer which means he has to do this thing about mana distortion around the city but he must find the way before the mana distortion goes out of control.

 **XXX**

Kei was running to the bridge as quickly as he can. He was about to meet Komon at 12 pm midnight but he was exhausted from fighting the grongi yesterday night. Kei looking at his watch that indicated that he has 10 minutes left. But a boy who was crying for some reason stopped him.

Kei have to go to Komon for mana distortion problem but he can't leave a boy crying alone. He can't choose between happiness or duty, it always domino effect to others around. He decided to ignore the duty and tried to make the boy calm down from crying.

Kei helped the boy find his parents who were waiting on the other side of the exit of the park. Kei saw the boy running up to his parents and hugging them. Kei happy seeing family is reunited at last. It took them 5 minutes to find them. Kei waving to the boy as he walked away from the scene and continues to go to the bridge.

Kei arrived but he arrived too late as Komon was watching the sky, he was probably waiting for Kei to arrive but he didn't show up. Kei trying to explain how he can't come.

"There is nothing too interesting, I shouldn't force you to come here," Komon exclaimed, as there's nothing interesting about tonight. Kei was speechless because he was working his ass to get here and suddenly get disappointed.

"Then why are you making me come here?" Kei suddenly gets angry because of it. "I was thinking if I could get some information who we up against in the Tear Dimension that they were facing earlier," Komon said calmly as he was about to leave.

"Kei, we're up against a servant in the Tear. If we screw up like they did, we're definitely dead." Kei was actually surprised by hearing a name dubbed as "Servant", he once read a book about them and the Holy Grail but seeing servant appeared in the Tear is a brand new thing for him. 

" **Servant? Here in this city? What does he mean by that?"** The spirit said in Kei's head, Kei is still isn't buying a word from the person that he just met 2 days ago but he'll take any information that people throw at him. "So which servant that we fighting here?"

"I don't know for sure but in 3 days, we'll regroup here and take down the servant. I also sense that theirs other Tear around the city so our fight is just getting started." Komon reminded as Komon leaves the somewhere so he could prepare for the battle against the servant.

Kei was going to go back but he was intercepted by Ogumura who just waiting behind, Kei was about to go away but Ogumura appeared before him as he was moving at incredible speed. Kei almost having a heart attack when Ogumura appeared before him.

"Heyy, what's up old man?" Kei says hello faking his true intention, Ogumura looked at him and let out a sigh. Ogumura pats his head because he didn't want to get angry today. Ogumura the goes to the rail and pop out his smoke. He lights it up as he also looked back at Kei.

"Kei, I'll support you in every way I can. If I can stop you from changing your fate, might as well helping you find your true self." Ogumura took another sip of the smoke.

"Why?. Why are you so care about me anyway?" those words struck Ogumura like never before by Kei. "I'm not even your son or any relative of yours and you already have a son that is studying in England now. Why did you need to adopt a person like me into your family?" Kei's word is also questioned Ogumura himself.

"Because I care about you," Ogumura said with confidence, Kei was struck by those words. "For the longest time that I adopt you, you always create trouble for yourself and others but I think you already know that but all I can do is watching you grow and learn how the world works. It's like me watching myself." Ogumura approaches him and gives him a hug. 

"Since then, I will always thought of you as my own son." Kei was feeling guilty by asking him this questions. But Ogumura always said it because of love and compassion but it might be other meanings through it all.

After that, both of them head home. Kei and Ogumura entered the house as Ayumi who was worried about them greeted them home. Ayumi looked at Kei that his eyes have the determination to do. Kei went upstairs and went to sleep. Ayumi then looked at Ogumura and both of them smiled. But before they could rest, the doorbell rang as Ogumura opened the door. They have a visitor and it was a woman.

The woman has very long white hair and red eyes. She wears a red blouse with a white skirt. Behind her, she has a silver car which Mercedes Sl 300. Ogumura and Ayumi were very pleased to see her.

"It's been a while, Ogumura-san, Ayumi-san." Said the woman with a smile and both of them smile as they glad to see each other again.

 **XXX**

 **(Next Day)**

 **(Afternoon)**

Kei was forced to stay in the house because of wound his suffer when he fought The Bat Grongi and he has a fever as the bonus of it. Kei wanted to go but Ogumura denied it, making him stay in the house. Kei felt bored but he has no other choice. Suddenly his door was knocked, making him turn to the door.

"The door isn't locked, you can go in if you want." Said Kei as the door open, he never thought the person who knocked on his door. It was Illya who is coming to his room.

"Sorry, but the teacher wanted me to give this to you. A homework for tomorrow." She handed him the homework, Kei takes it kindly and see what subject it was. It's apparently math. Kei is neutral when it comes to numbers but he could take this homework for real.

"Thanks, I'll finish this once I healed completely." Said Kei with a smile, he felt like smiling around her. When Ogumura asked him to do his homework, he'll just reply lazily but Kei feels a bit refreshed and want to get better. 

"Fever doesn't go that fast, you know,"Illya replied concerned.

"Don't worry, I'll be back to school in no time." Kei giving her thumbs up as Illya giving her thumbs up as well. Kei and Illya only met once but felt a bit of connection that they could be good friends in school.

After a couple of chitchats, Illya saw the time and it was a time to go, Kei saw her that she was going to leave. Illya was about to get out before she turned around. Kei was blushing by her appearance but he kept it hidden from her.

"Thanks, Kei-kun, talking to you like this made me kind of leaving me with a happy feeling." Those words and her smile made him blushes more but he quickly hides it. Kei stands up and approaches her. Illya doesn't know what he is doing; she closes her eyes and hopes that he didn't do anything weird with her. 

Kei pokes her forehead as she still closes her eyes. She later opened her eyes and she saw what Kei's intention on approaching her. 

"Illya, even if you are a magical girl, I'll protect you, okay?" she was blushing hard and confusing at the same time. How does he know that she is a Magical girl? She immediately runs away from Kei's room as Kei was confused why does she run away. Kei sighs as he closes his door. 

Kei goes back to his window to see Illya goes home. Kei takes a look over his homework that was given by her. **" I need to be stronger than this."** Kei went to his bed and lie down. He was silent for a minute and at the same time; Ayumi opens the door to give him some medicine.

"Here you go, Kei." Ayumi puts his medicine on his table, Ayumi observed him that Kei was an entirely different atmosphere around him. Ayumi does show concerns that he was the only one who could stop humans that could turn into monsters. Kei suddenly moved his mouth.

"Ayumi-san, if you have time to staring at my face, I suggest you do something productive around the house or checking if anything is messy."

"I can't do that, Kei-kun. Not if you are in this condition."

Ayumi came up to him as Kei standing up from his bed so he could take her seriously when she talks.

"Kei, in this world, you need a lot of friends to back you up if you suffer a problem that you couldn't do. I know that you are a good boy and always follow the rules. I'm also hoping that you could find those lost memories of yours." Ayumi said with a genuine smile, Kei adopt something from Ayumi that he really proud at, Ayumi always teaching him to be happy and tried to be normal. Ayumi kisses Kei on the forehead and leaves him with his medicine. 

Kei stared at the window as he looked upon the sunset while thinking about Ayumi's words to him. Being happy and having a responsibility as Kuuga is also could be is an option that he is fighting right now. He's actually fighting for someone as also for himself. 

" **Being happy huh? I wonder how it feels like to be happy and being treated as normal children. I hope they like me in class not as their friend but also as their comrade too."** Kei smiles and goes back to bed.

 **XXX**

 **(Next Day)**

The night is slumbering through Kei's house and Ogumura was looking at a shining moon as he took a sip of tea. Ogumura also thinks that Kei is ready to face the challenges that will come ahead of his life. Ogumura grabs his old radio, grabs one of his old CD. He puts the CD into the CD player. After that, he presses the play button and played a huge noise. 

Kei who is still a sleep nearly jump out from his bed, the voice is so loud even a cat on his rooftop fell. "Is that old man having a reunion party or something?" Kei looked at the time and it was still 2 am in the morning. Kei is really frustrated about it and decided to go downstairs even if he was sleepy.

Kei saw that Ogumura was dancing randomly as Kei looked at him with a dumbfounded face. Ogumura saw Kei as he turns off his radio and Kei is still sleepy from his sleep but it will do for now, he'll get used to it.

"Come with me," Ogumura said as he goes to the door.

"Where?" Kei asked with a puzzling look.

"If you don't come, all you do is just dying against a powerful enemy ahead so I want to prepare you for this if you accept this request that is." 

Kei wanted to become stronger and stronger and tried to end this. If Ogumura said he could get stronger, he'll get even stronger than before. Ogumura's eyes didn't tell any lies to him also. Kei thinks about it but he has no other choice or his memories about himself and why is he here is going to be far and far out of reach.

" **I believe in you, Kei-kun."**

Those words were like a fracture of his memories in him. He already found his determination to go for this training. Protecting his friends and find out who he really is. He gave Ogumura thumbs up as Ogumura saw Kei's eyes burn with determination. 

"Let's do it." 

**XXX**

 **Next Chapter**

 **Kuuga's Resolve. Azure Dragon's Awakening Part 2**

 **XXX**

 **Authors note: Sorry for not posting the stories for a while, I will be having an exam for school and I need to prepared for it. I hope I could get good results, so I won't be posting for a while. But I hope you guys still following the story and characters. Thank you for the support so far. Signing off.**


	5. Kuuga's Resolve,Azure Dragon Part 2

" **Why? Just why?"**

Kei was in the grass of field holding a crystal beads around his hands and legs with Ogumura standing in front of him, waiting if the preparations is ready. Kei was irritated that he was waiting for Ogumura to say anything to him. "Why in the hell are we even here for?"

Ogumura placed his hand onto Kei's head as he was chanting something as a couple of markings surrounds Ogumura's arm. As the chants finished, the markings went through his arms to the beads as well the beads on his leg. Ogumura removed his hand from Kei's hand. "It's done."

"What's done?" Kei raises his hand but both of them fell faster than an eye could blink, Kei couldn't lift his hand but he uses his strength to lift his hand. He did it but only could lift his hand but not his arms. "What the hell did you do, Ogumura-san?"

"Your body need some work for upcoming battle ahead but the only way that you could overcome this odds is train your body to its limit." Ogumura stated as Kei trying to raises his hand but felt like lifting a giant rock.

"Is this is your type of training when you were in the family or you did this because your having fun seeing me like this?" those words that came from Kei looked like a funny joke to Ogumura. Ogumura laughed as well as Kei. " This for you own benefit. Start seeing things that you couldn't see and let those things be your guide to your answers." Ogumura stated to Kei very clearly, Kei couldn't understand what his father figure is saying but he felt that he left him with another lesson that he need to learn about.

"I'll leave you here and train but you can't go home before that beads turn purple, the first color will be orange, it indicate your lack of abilities of a normal magus but your not magus right? The second is green, like new leaf born after one of them turn to ash indicate your growing abilities to your max but your still in the middle class of the training. And lastly the purple indicate that your training is complete. I've prepared food and a storage room full of food and books for 2 weeks. Use that time properly."

"I'll finish it in one."

Ogumura looked back at him and he saw a look on Kei's eyes as boy trying to find everything that he forgot and don't want that to be erased. Ogumura smirks and leaves Kei to his training. Kei now wondering how he could do this training without screwing it up.

"Looks like my hand are full now." Kei sigh.

 **XXX**

 **Fate Kaleid Prisma Ilya : Legend Of Lost**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Kuuga's Resolve, Azure Dragon Part 2**

 **XXX**

Kei training his body each day by day while doing his schoolwork evenly. He was in school at the same time but he shrugs it off as he was struggling to adjust to the weight of this beads that he was carrying. Some boys asked to him what are the beads for, he replied with a good luck charm.

Kei started to do training in the place near the place that Ogumura placed him, he training very hard to get the beads to turn green as soon as possible because he stated to finish this training in 1 week. But he hardly made any progress in 2 days after he stated that himself.

"Kei!. I heard that you didn't come to school today, why is it." A voice called ou to him and he turned to see Komon goes to him. Kei still training as usual while Komon goes to him.

"If I focused on school right now, I wouldn't finish this in one week and I'll can't become stronger to protect anything." He retorted to Komon who gives a sigh at his words.

"it's good you have a goal in life but if that goal consumed you, it will turn you into someone that you don't want to be." Komon said, as Kei was a bit guilt that he might take things too far for himself.

"But I have to do it for others around me." Kei replied with a strong voice but Komon knows that he lacks his own safety and other traits of him it seems a bit bland for Komon to care.

"Why? Why do you put your own little body to fight Grongi's for something that you might hate? Why would you strive a memory that could make your pain even more worse after you find out."

"Komon, Stop talking."

Kei looked at him as Komon's entire body was shivering and the cold atmosphere filled through scene. His eyes turn yellow again, making Komon a bit uneasy as he grabs his revolver but Kei didn't do anything about it.

"Sorry. I think I should leave you here." Komon was scared to death because he was really intimidating to stare at as he was walking slowly. " I'll give you a bit of inside that I want to do."

Komon looked back to him to hear his words" I want to help people, I want to see their smiles and I want to be a hero that fight for the smiles for those who is around me."

"That is a fine goal, I must say for myself, but getting too attached too a goal can lead someone off the right path."

Komon goes away as Kei actually taking a note with Komon's statement. Kei began training again as usual but more and more the beads started to react a little as the bead had some green color in it.

 **XXX**

 **(One Week Later)**

Kei was doing training for one week training without any guidance from Ogumura. He pushes himself to the limit and he done push ups, skipping, practicing his tracing magic but in each time. He could only produce knives and nothing else that he could produce in his tracing but he wishes to create swords like a hero that wield the blade of destiny.

Kei saw his beads were reacts to his training because it turns to green as green leafs on the tree. Kei was a bit happy and disappointed at the same time; he was overjoyed because his progress but he can't keep his promise to Ogumura. But he's fine with it, as long as he is going to be strong.

Kei later catches a can of orange juice that was thrown by someone; it was Komon who seeing his training, because of this training, the schedule of their meeting in the river is changed so Kei could train. Both of them sitting down.

"Our preparation is complete. Tonight we'll go to the bridge and destroy that singularity before it gets worse." Said Komon

Kei nodded as he stands up and changing his clothes before they get going but he suddenly saw a vision of a boy extended his arm to him. It was a bit dark figure but the only features that he saw in the boy were his red hair.

Kei was still confused why is his Memory suddenly reacted and giving him this image that he doesn't know about. He probably had to keep this secret to himself rather than conflicting his founding of his memories to Ogumura.

Kei and Komon goes to the bridge as they were going to be a battle that will fill in the hope and sorrow and their lives ahead of them. But will they find something evn more or they will go deeper to despair and find nothing in their paths?

 **XXX**

 **(Night)**

 **(Bridge)**

Kei and Komon arrives in the bridge and goes to the place where they found the Tear in the bridge as they were going into the tear.

Kei chants something to the tear as his fist has line markings around his left arm as he finishes the chant, he puts his left hand to tear as markings goes to the tear as the marking forces the tear to open.

"The markings won't hold the tear for more than one minute so let's go already." Said Kei as he jumps to the tear also Komon followed him.

 **XXX**

 **Sorry for a short chapter in this update, I'm preparing for the caster fight but I ran out of ideas to made this happen, this also the chapter where Kei meet Illya in battle with Miyu but because I have a short amount of time in my hands, it will be in part 3 with the battle with Caster. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Chapter 6 :** **Kuuga's Resolve, Azure Dragon Part 3**

 **XXX**


	6. Kuuga's Resolve,Azure Dragon Part 3

Kei and Komon enter the Tear dimension, as they were confused at the same time fascinated by it. They apparently try to find the source of the singularity that happens in the area. They didn't saw anything but mirrors around them.

"Komon, what are we searching for? A person or anything that looks like a mass weapon of mass destruction?"

"It's bit mystical or anything that is weird enough to attract you and me." Komon suggested that to Kei. Kei suddenly felt a magic energy that was so big but it felt strange because of something that was still weird to him. Then suddenly he felt that the magic was split into many magic energy and he saw up in the sky, there was woman wearing a cloak, making her image of her face is not visible suddenly attacked Kei and Komon with magic circle blast.

Kei Kicked Komon to the side so Kei could take the damage to himself. Komon didn't notice until Kei kicked him about the attack but Kei manage to survive the blow but he has a bit of injury on his hand and body. Kei draws his spear as he repelling the woman's attack from above. Kei used side step in the air, he used his Mana on his feet to propel him and act as his own foothold.

Kei attacked it with his spear but the woman blocked it with her magic, Kei was going to attack again but he was overwhelmed by the woman's magic attacks. The magic attacks looks like homing blast, making him hard to get close to her. Kei repelled 4 of the blast but he gets hit in the back and the head.

"Kei, Hold on." Komon jumped and saved him from the fall. Komon saw another attack and he active his circuits to his feet and leap to the right. Komon focuses his circuits to his revolver ad shoot the woman. The bullet was covered in blue markings but when it hits, the woman catches it with no effort at all.

"Bad Idea." Komon said, Kei gets up from the hit that he took use his spear spin it away as the woman fires the blast again. Kei's spear making the energy of the blast attack swirling becoming one with the spear. After that, Kei repelled the energy back to the lady, as it's own and damage right side of her arm.

" **How are we going to escaped this situation? I don't think that using physical attack will work with her and she always go away from short-range attacks. I'll use my seals then."** Kei is ready with his mana but intercepted by Lancer that in his mind

" **Wait! We haven't perfected it yet. If you went overboard with mana, your body won't last long, I suggest that you transform into Kuuga for this one."** Lancer stopped him and giving him a piece of his mind. Kei still thinks that it's best way to attack. What will he do? He doesn't have a choice or anything in mind to counter against this foe.

 **XXX**

Ogumura was waiting for Kei to finish the job in the Tear as he popped a smoke. Ogumura thinks that he couldn't be a good person for Kei. Kei didn't know much about his own past and could only remember his name. Ogumura remembered when Kei introduced himself to him.

 **XXX**

It was raining at the day, making a bit of the mood a bit unclear in Inaigumi's household. The family was watching a friendly movie to let go of the closure of the day. Suddenly a doorbell rang from the door; Ogumura opens the door and was greeted by Kei who is clueless about Ogumura.

"Hey there little buddy, why are you here?" Ogumura asked the boy nicely, the boy came and hugged Ogumura tightly, sign of fear and anxious in his heart.

"I'm scared, mister. Some bad people are after me." Kei replied.

Ogumura didn't know what to do with this boy but he got to hide him anyway he can, he didn't know why he helped a kid that wasn't his son or relative but he felt like doing it. Ogumura opened the door and let him in. Ogumura then saw a couple of two men wearing a brown trench coat were searching for something or someone but they couldn't find anything so they search somewhere else.

Ogumura questioned himself why did he help this boy escape, he could just hand him over to those people and sent him back home but maybe that kid was running from something that he wasn't needed to saw and those men were after him before he reported to the police.

After that, The night goes by and the Inaigumi's preparing food for dinner at their house. all of the food was being prepared by the family. Ogumura and Ayumi were preparing the food while Kei just standing there, scared of new people that he was around with but he felt find the man quite nice by his personality.

Ayumi saw that Kei is hiding because he wasn't familiar of way of their family, Ayumi came to him and asked him if he want to help out preparing the dinner in the kitchen. Kei's eyes were brightening as he smiles and goes and help her and Ogumura prepared the food for dinner.

 **XXX**

Ogumura took another sip of his smoke and saw light coming from behind but when he turned around, the light disappeared. He smirks a bit.

"This is getting more interesting by the minute."

 **XXX**

 **Fate Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya : Legend Of Lost**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Kuuga's Resolve, Azure Dragon Part 3**

 **XXX**

Kei was exhausted by the woman's attack; they were overwhelmed by her range and high power magic. The woman uses her magic again to attack, Kei used up half of his energy to fight this woman but hardly make scratch. Kei was thrown back by the blast. Kei's hand was glowing with yellow energy, as he wanted to use the seals in his magic circuits.

"Trace…On, type seal. O…"

Before he could finish his sentence, a magic attack was shot behind him and hit the woman that attacked them. He saw Illya wearing looks like a magical girl oufit. He also saw another girl wearing a different outfit but have a magical girl vibe in it.

"Are you okay?" said the girl beside Illya as Kei quickly gets up. Ready to fight again. Komon who throws a knife to the woman who easily deflected the knife.

"Yeah, both of us are fine. Right now, we need a plan a.s.a.p. Before it or whatever it is attacked us again." All of them agreed as they trying to come up a strategy to defeat the thing.

Kei was trying to attack with his spear as he was trying to find an opening for Illya and the others for an opening. Kei strikes and strikes as the woman kept running away from him and firing an Magic blast but twirling his spear as the energy began following the spear twirling, Kei fired back using the magic that he twirl from the spear to her back as present. The woman tried to use a magic shield with her right hand but a bullet was shot through the right hand as the energy twirl explodes after the hit.

Kei wasn't sure that hit was enough to defeat her. He suddenly saw a blast coming from the smoke as he was trying to evade all of them. But they are homing at him, he tried to escape, using his spear and project knives that he had but one energy blast hits him on his left arm, leaving the shirt that damaged.

He falls down to the ground as illya trying to get some opening after that attack that Kei pulled out. Illya used another attack as the woman began using another energy homing blast to illya. Ilya was avoiding the homing blast each and everyone one of them. illya goes down to the land as she was trying to come up with something.

Kei throw another knife, making a room for illya to strike and the woman take the damage. Kei and Illya were sure this is a good hit at her. But he saw energy blast want to go through illya but he takes the hit. Kei who was in pain still standing, Illya who was concern that suddenly met with a high speed as the woman was in front of him and Kei was blasted behind.

Illya used her magic to evade but she was over powered but was saved by Komon who is holding n his own with another girl that was with Illya also help him trying to distract it from Illya. Kei still wanted to get up but he can't because of the injury that he suffered.

" **Damn it, I need to get up and want this collars off. I need to go faster than her and I need to be a bit more agile and vicious. Come on, I need it and I need it now. I have to know who I am or my life was just living under the truth of my existence."**

Kei gets up as he was trying to go fast and help others, as he wanted to move. He didn't noticed that the beads around his arm and legs are turning to purple and the beads was destroyed by the flow of magic barrier around him. He moves in incredible speed as he managed to get a back hit on the woman.

Everyone was still figuring out what hit the woman. Illya saw Kuuga but she doesn't know who it was or any relation to this. Kuuga was in the new armor that Kei didn't expected to be. The Kuuga armor became a blue color, the eyes became blue and the huge armor on the shoulder are gone and replaced with black light armor. The bracelet and the shoes turn to gold and blue color.

"What the hell is this? Blue? It looks like a unlock another form of Kuuga." Kei was still dumfounded what just happen.

"Who is that?" Illya was confused by the sudden appearance of Kuuga, Kuuga then approached the woman as he was attacking at the woman with a speed faster and he was actually keeping up.

Kuuga was punishing with flurry of spear attack as the woman destroying the ground and making Kuuga lose his balance but he recovered from it. The woman goes to the sky again, trying to attack Kuuga. Kuuga doesn't know what to do and he saw illya's friend that has purple magical girl outfit.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Miyu."

" I need your help, I know that we can't trust each other but it's our only shot to defeat her. Would you listen to me?"

Miyu agreed with a nod as she hearing the plan that Kuuga made up. They disperse as both of them execute their plan. Kuuga throws his spear to the woman as he was trying to damage the woman. The woman deflect it, Kuuga goes up to the sky as he tried to attack but the woman uses her spell to mobilize him. The woman pushed Kuuga back and blast. But as Kuuga goes down from the sky, Kuuga smiles as the woman was surprised as she was stabbed by a red color spear that Miyu uses.

"Include: Gae Bolg."

 **XXX**

 **Next Chapter**

 **Duo Team up**


	7. Awakened, A Memory of A Hero Flashes

Kei fallen from the sky was caught by Komon who falls to the ground as well. Komon was glad that was over and saw the woman vanishing into a blinding light a turned into a piece of card and Miyu grabs the card. Komon saw the place is going to crumbled down, he think it was because of the woman was the one in charge of the this dimension then the place is going to collapse.

Kei sees a bit of the vision that he saw three figures but it's blocked by shadow so he couldn't see their face. One of the figure reach his hand to him as Kei tried to reach it as the figure disappeared in front of him. He heard a sound of a girl laughing and laughing but he doesn't know who it is.

"Kei!"

Kei woke up suddenly, that he was on the grass, with Ogumura and Illya and Miyu who is a bit worried for him. He also saw a two people that he saw was a teenage girl wearing red clothes.

"Are you alright?

"I'm fine, but it felt that i travelled on to another dimension or something. Hey, Illya, where is that woman?" Kei asked to Illya, Illya also saw a scar from the back of his body, the scar was very wide slash on the behind it. Illya wasn't listening at all."Illya!" Kei raises his voice, making her awoke from her silent. "Yeah." Kei was making this face where he doesn't believe her at all

"You're spacing out on me, that's quite rude." Kei replied with a disgust sound. "S-sorry, i didn't know." Illya panicked. Kei gets up as he stretches his arm and legs. Kei was hit by a can of soda, thrown by Ogumura who is angry at him for not taking this seriously.

"What the hell, Old man? I'm stretching over here, you damn geezer." Kei furiously said, as Ogumura just ignored Kei, facing away from his sight. Kei then realize something was weird happening to him. Kei has this weird feeling at his body is change but he felt different than he usually would.

" **What happened?"**

 **XXX**

 **Fate Kaleid Prisma Illya : The Legend Of Lost**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Awakened, a memory of a hero flashes**

 **XXX**

 **(Next Morning)**

Kei was sitting by himself in the table. Kei is still wandering about that transformation that he did but it felt that he was getting stronger and more powerful. The spirit then speaks to Kei telepathically

"Hey, do you think that power that we gain just now, will help us fight?" The spirit said as Kei was thinking naturally" Well, yeah but how much form that we are going to get stronger?" Kei replied, making the spirit sigh in disappointment because he wanted to know how much his host is going to be. But maybe later in time, he'll be ready.

"Hey, you said that you were the last hero of the great war right? Where the last time you fought was in the era of war in japan, right?" Asked Kei "Maybe. Or maybe i'm not." Replied the spirit. Kei is still figuring out who the spirit that dwells in his body but never get the answer out of him because the spirit is also lost his memories as well, could spirit lose that?, he doesn't know either.

"You really trying too hard, finding who we are but i assure you that time will come. I promise you that." Kei felt relaxed and anxious at the same time. Both of them didn't know who they were but Kei is trying hard to find it so that he didn't leave the world of the living without any question.

" **Hey, do you know that your brother is going to comeback to japan to stay with us?"** the spirit give him a reminder, "Yes, brother should be arriving tomorrow then we'll pick him up after school ends." the class went silent as teacher Taiga comes to the room. Today was going to be drawing lesson so everyone is going to draw whatever they like. Taiga inspect everyone's drawing as she notice the work by Miyu, which everyone was impressed about. Taiga then saw the drawing of Kei that was the drawing of Fuyuki city. Taiga was amazed by his art.

"This is very good drawing of our city but you need to improve on your drawing technique but other then that, great job." Taiga gives Kei a thumbs up, Kei was a bit blushing because it was his first achievement is to make a teacher amazed. He saw in front of him was illya, drawing something. Kei was curious from the looks on illya, she is trying so hard from the looks of things. He stared at the paper that she was drawing with, he chuckled as Illya turned around and looked back behind her, only to see Kei trying to laugh at her drawing. Illya was a bit angry but to Kei, he found it kind of amusing. Kei began drawing again as he added some finishing touches for his Fuyuki city drawing. He tried to recreate the image of the city but he has some mistakes on the drawing but it is okay.

XXX

 **(Evening)**

Kei and Komon was walking together that evening, they were going home after a busy day at school and both of them was arguing about both Illya and Miyu, because Kei was able to talk to Illya officially, both of them had pretty good time with each other, added with Kei teasing the white haired girl and making her fell for it. Kei smiles at the sky as he saw the birds was flying towards the sea. The birds are always moving place to place, like they have freedom to roam everywhere as they please. He wanted to be like the birds that he saw, travelling to a new place and discovering what the world is offering him even if it was despair.

"Komon, do you have a dream?" Komon stopped his movement, he turns back to Kei. Komon chuckled " To me, i guess i want to be a baseball player." Kei was confused by what Komon said. "What is Baseball?" Komon shocked by the revelation. Kei is the first person that doesn't know about baseball is,even kids around this part knows what baseball is. "Where are you from, a farm?"

"I don't know where i'm from but i just asked a question. At least give me some of an explanation about baseball or football. I guess." Komon don't know about this type of a person that he is hanging with, he was so different than any other kid in the school. " For entire life i have walked to the earth, i never saw a person in my life who is clueless of his surroundings and never gets out of his house." "Hey, i did go outside too. I just don't get to experience what other kid would like to do."

Komon felt bad about Kei's situation, he was still a kid but he only focused on trying to bring his memories back but what happens after he gets back his memories? What will he do and what will he react to his findings. "Don't worry dude. while i still around, we are friends." Kei smiled as both of them coming back to their house,

 **XXX**

Kei was in a dream, he was in some kind of prison cell or a dungeon that keeps him in there, Kei looking around the cell that he was hold, there was nothing but a white space and white wall surrounding him, Kei felt that he remembered about this place in one of his dreams but he thought it was just a coincidence but it wasn't this time. Kei felt the ground of the white floor, he was correct about the statement earlier. Kei come closer to the white wall that interest him on the left. Kei moving his hand slowly to the wall and touch the surface of the wall. Suddenly the wall opened and came out a little girl with a smile. Kei was surprised by the girl, the girl then reaches his hand and Kei was unsure to trust her but he reaches her hand, as both hands connected. A flash of light began lighting the whole room.

 **XXX**

Kei screams, making Komon woke up and throws a pillow at him and return to sleep in the opposite bed in his room. Komon doesn't have any home to go to because his house burned down and he was living in a tent for those times. Kei has another bed in the opposite of his room for him. Kei didn't need any money for Komon to stay here. Only manner and helpfulness of Komon that made him to stay here or else. Kei saw the clock on his studying table and it was still at 02.00 am in the morning.

Kei goes downstairs as he tried to get some water. Kei is experiencing some kind of a sequence of memory of someone that was him before he lost his memories. Kei drinks his water, after that, he was going back upstairs but suddenly the circuit around his body reacted, creating a shock to his body and muscles. Kei is trying to keep the noise on minimum because he doesn't want to wake up the others.

Kei is also saw a vision and experience a fight between a boy who isn't at the same age as his but older, he has a red hair, wearing black jacket, he was fighting against a woman who can summoned a swords and weapon coming out of the hole behind her. He also saw another fight between the red haired boy but he was different as the outfit was changed but he couldn't see it only the red color of his hair that Kei knew. He saw he was fighting someone else, a person wearing a knight armor in a black night filled with snow falling. He then hearing a lot of voices coming out from his head as the voice kept ringing in his head.

Kei's circuits began to fade out as he regain control of his circuits and he stands up again as he looks at his surroundings, making sure anyone didn't wake up. Kei goes upstairs again, back to his bedroom. Kei is still weirded by the sudden event, his circuits didn't do that before but why now.

" **What is happening to me?"**

 **XXX**

 **Next Chapter:**

 **Pegasus Rises**

 **Sorry guys for not updating for a long time because i have a project coming up on my other stories. for the people that review my story recently, i'm sorry if you see anything disturbing or any offensive content of my story but don't take it too far as accusing other writers and myself a pedophile because i making a story of my characters. not to disrescpect or anything but if you kept on doing this, you are making people felt uncomfortable of making other stories. that's all i'm got to say about that and on the other hand. i also changed the chapter name because it was my own fault, sorry for the inconvenience and not preparing for writing. Thank you very much and see you.**


	8. The Pegasus Rises Part 1

At night, near his house,Kei was walking around the streets,he was coming home from another buying some wrestling Magazine to see what coming event is going to go down, Kei didn't know much about any particular sports but the first thing that he caught his eyes are wrestling. Kei was fascinated by the acrobatic moves that was executed by the wrestler, the risk their willing to take to get a championship belt and he also like the storyline of the wrestling company.

Kei then past on some building but then he saw a body of a man lying there with a blood on the wall. Kei goes to the man as he examined the wounds. Kei saw the man's chest was filled with blood and his head was damaged by something. But as his right hand grabbed the man's head. Suddenly Kei was pulled in some kind of memory lane and sequence of events that happened in the man's life was seen by Kei himself. He could hear the voice of him and other people clearly, every word that was spoken was heard by the him and he also saw the trial of the man such as marriage, work, and Family, his life was beautiful but nothing last forever in life. He then saw the last thing before the man's life was about to be taken. He was attacked by a black figure which he assumed is a Grongi.

" **What the hell are you?"**

" **Stay away from me!"**

" **Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**

Kei pulled back right arm, completely sweating, shocked, and he also shed a tear that he couldn't save the man in front of him. The man was going home from his work to meet her wife who is pregnant back at his house. The man was going to discuss about the arrangement of the house for the new baby that his wife was carrying in her belly. Kei lifted his hand and saw that his magic circuits in his hand was active with yellow glow.

" **Kei!...Kei!"**

"Yeah, i'm here. What the hell is happening to me? The first thing that my magic circuit acting randomly, actually hurting me from the inside. Then suddenly i could see this person's memory and the events of his life in front of my eyes. Do you know what is happening to my body, Lancer?" asked the boy, he was freaking out because it was unnatural for him to do this, yeah he does magic on the daily basis but actually reading people's memory like a novel book, it was very scary experience for him to do that.

" **Hmm...Maybe the effect of your magic circuits are completely rare among other magus that i saw and fought with in the past, the pattern of the circuits are originally blue but yours are gold which is very rare thing to see."** Said Lancer. He was unsure why is this happening to his partner and why he is very different from the other magus.

"I thought Servants didn't have a memory about their past event and Masters." The boy asked his not-so Imaginary friend about the servant not having a previous memory of their past summoning on their Holy Grail War. " **Well, the thing is, all of it are bit blurry to me but i remembered magus has blue pattern on their Magic circuits and about that thing you said about, you know."**

"You know what?" Kei's eyebrows goes up, wanting to know what the spirit meant. " **About the reading people's memory and stuff like that."** the spirit was definitely nervous about saying it to his partner because it might disappoint him.

" **I didn't know why it happened either. Sorry to disappoint ya."** Kei was a bit frustrated but didn't showed it but he felt it but everything is not easy in life. Sometimes, life works in the funny way and sometimes, it will hit you like a truck. Kei is not going to give by just a sentence, he needs a prove of his past or not, he still trying to search for the answer.

"It's fine, Let's go home before we get them worried." Kei then calls a police before he leaves the scene with his phone,the police arrived and the body was picked up and he also saw the crowd was creating quite a fuss, taking picture, talking about the scene. Kei walked home as he was greeted by Ogumura, Kei didn't said anything and enter his home. Ogumura smiled and he left to go somewhere.

 **XXX**

 **Fate Kaleid Prisma Illya: The Legend Of Lost**

 **Chapter 8**

 **The Pegasus Rises Part 1**

 **XXX**

Kei was feeling weird after what happened last night, Kei felt uneasy about seeing a dead person in front of him then again, it was the first time that he is seeing a corpse before. Kei went to the bathroom and his stomach isn't feeling so well but he vomited a couple of time in the bathroom because it was another experience that he can't cope easily. Kei opened the bathroom, as he open the door of the bathroom, he saw Ogumura who is waiting outside.

"Get out of my way. I want to pee real bad," Ogumura pulled him out from the bathroom as he enters and lock the door. Kei saw that Ayumi was already prepared to go. They are going to pick up Kei's brother in the airport, coming back from england to stay for a couple of months. Kei was excited to see his brother again but he need to wait for Ogumura. Kei goes outside and saw IIlya was walking with her friends in the distance. Kei waved at her but she didn't saw as she was busy talking to her friends and she was gone. Kei just smiled even though she didn't see him, a start of an engine woke up Kei from his sight on the empty alley and he turns back to see Ogumura who is already in the car. Kei turns back and goes to the car.

 **XXX**

 **(Airport)**

Kei and his family was waiting at the arrival gate for their older son. Kei was holding a sign saying " Kio Inaigumi ", Ayumi was waiting for her older son as well while Ogumura was eating some Kitkat for good luck to his older son to return safely. The people from the arrival gate started to exit the arrival gate. Kei puts up the sign as he searched for his older sibling. He spotted a young boy wearing a red jacket with white shirt. He wears a pair of jeans. He has short white hair. His eyes were black pupil.

"Kio-nii, over here." Kei waved his hand at him, he notices and he quickly runs to them. Kei and Ayumi was embraced to the older sibling. "Hey there buddy, i heard you're already attending school. How was it?" said Kio. "Yes and everyone liked me in school." said Kei. Kio laughed, Ogumura came to Kio as Ogumura hugged his older son.

"Let's get your things to the car."

 **XXX**

After arriving at the house, Kio and Kei decided to go to their favourite place, the arcade. Both of them always goes to this Arcade around the block of their house. Both of them has friendly rivalry on arcade fighting games and they want to catch up after a long time. Ayumi insisted that Kio need to rest after a long flight but Kio said that he didn't experience any jet lag and even though he was tired, Kei forced him to go and play arcade.

They arrived at the arcade and saw a couple of games that was brand new, Kio was surprised that there was a new Tekken arcade because in England, Arcades was almost extinct over there. They are playing only consoles over there, he managed to play some games due to his roommate and friend back in england bought a PS4 and two controllers in his house. Kio and Kei went to the counter and buys some coins to play the arcade.

"So what do you want to play?" Kio asked his little brother, Kei looked around and he points to the Tekken arcade, his brother was cheeky one to pick the Tekken arcade.

"Your going to lose now, Nii-san because i have the power in my hand and i will destroy you with it." Kei acting high and mighty, making Kio chuckled. "What did you get that from?" Kio grabbed Kei's head and moving it left and right. Kio let his grip go and sat down to the front of the arcade.

 **XXX**

Kei was down because even after all these years, he couldn't beat her brother on playing video games. Kio was looking at his phone,Kio then looks back to his brother who was really disappointed by defeat. Kio is happy that he could spend time with his brother like this again after he went to study in abroad to england.

Kei then senses something that was strange about the things that has been bugging him for some time that he wanted to know who he was and strangely enough, he found a bit of a mystery about his circuits are not the same that other magus used before. If he asked Kio about it, his brother might know something about but it might be appropriate to let his surrogate father and mother know about the situation at hand.

"Hey, since we're near the river, how about showing me a couple of tricks that you've learn since i went to england." Kio making a request to his little brother. Kei was kind of tired from playing the arcades but he got time to kill.

Kei went to the river with Kio, Kio sitting down on the grass while Kei doing stretching to help the magic circuits flow faster, Kei closes his eyes and focused his circuits line which was glowing Yellow but suddenly he felt as if the magic circuits was hurting him inside, Kio quickly goes to the Kei who was in pain and was on the floor, rolling left and right to ease the pain.

Kio was holding Kei's body, trying to hold his brother but his circuits suddenly emitting a dark dust coming out from him, dark dust forms into a 2 swords and suddenly attacked Kio who avoided the attack. Kio also noticed that Kei's circuits was yellow rather that blue. Kei quickly clenched his fist and the circuits disappeared.

"What is that?" Kio was dumbfounded and why his little brother's powers were abnormal to him, well everything is abnormal magic but he never knew anything about this ability before. Kei now even more confused for who he is and his abilities.

While this is going on, someone was watching in them in a building near the river, he then disappeared as the night follows to take shape.

 **XXX**

 **(Night)**

Kei was out again in the middle of the night, just enjoying the breeze of the night until he stumbles a place. the place was a house of Illya. Kei then suddenly heard something was rambling from behind him and he saw in the sky was a humanoid-like creature, his head was resembling of that a wasp, both of his arms was has holes in it and the back has wings of bee.

Kei began running away from the scene, he knew it will cost more damage if he stays in that street due to him not wanting that thing to hurt illya. Kei began running to as the creature began moving and moving, following him. The creature shoots out a 2 needle spike out from the hole on his hands. Kei found a lid of a trash can and used it as a shield to cover from the spike. The spike goes through the lid, Kei knew the spike is more powerful than any other spike. Kei infused the lid with magic circuits. He throws it to the creature but proves useless, he leads him to the bridge in hope that he could outrun him.

When he looked forward, the creature was there all of the sudden, Kei looked back if he is imagining something in front of him, but it was creature itself. Kei summoned his Arcle and he began to fight.

" **Henshin."**

Kei transformed to Kuuga Mighty Form, Kuuga then attacked the monster using his fist and the monster quickly coming to him. The battle ensued as Kuuga and this creature was fighting at the bridge fiercely, Kuuga delivers a punch to the creature, the creature was shoots out a needle again. Kuuga avoided the needle, he kicked the creature off the bridge.

Kuuga jumps down to see if the enemy was killed, he quietly observed the place from left and right. Out of nowhere, Kuuga was hit so fast, he was shaken and Kuuga was unable to sense how fast this creature is going is like seeing afterimage. Kuuga runs to the under the bridge to see if his movement was limited through the space that they have.

Kuuga then spots a metal pipe, Kuuga was thinking that he might convert this pipe to something that was suitable to fight this creature. He then transformed to Dragon form, the metal pipe that he holds now transformed to a weapon called a Dragon Rod.

Kuuga now with his dragon rod was trying to emulate the movement and speed of this creature that he presumes to be a grongi. Kuuga kept hearing the sound of the wings flapping and the wind gushing around him, the horns of cars passing by. He was confused then he was hit by the the grongi.

Kuuga was trying to hit him, but it proves useless as he swings randomly against the air without hitting anything. Kuuga suffered from the damage from the hands to his body. He began twirling his rod, as the water suddenly goes to Kuuga, making a small of tornado surrounding Kuuga. the creature was trying to get away but the wind created from the rod was too powerful. Kuuga points with his rod and the water goes to the grongi, the water slowly forms into a dragon, the grongi held up from the water that was coming to him.

Kuuga focus his energy to the rod by using the water that he created from twirling the rod. As the water has finished distracting the Grongi, Kuuga comes out from the water and he thrust the Grongi to the torso. The Grongi falls to the ground but still alive.

The grongi escaped with very low strength he has. Kuuga transformed back to his Human form. Kei was exhausted and lay down on the field. He seems a bit different just now, he heard air besides him, the sound of car passing. He didn't know what happened to him.

The arcle all of the sudden glow green but only for short while Kei is getting up and leaves the area.

 **XXX**

Kei woke up fro his sleep, only to find that he is in the place where there is nothing in his vicinity, he stands up and tried to see if there's any exit in the room. Kei spots a door besides the empty space. Kei goes to the door but he noticed that he spotted a three locks in the door, making the door stay shut.

Kei was confused beyond belief, where is he and why is the door need a three locks just to shut the door. Kei tried to open the door without opening the lock, the door sends out a shockwave to Kei as he was thrown back from the door.

"Opening that door right now, maybe isn't a great idea, you know?" Kei heard a voice coming from behind. a boy who was a bit younger than him, 2 years if Kei could predict. He has black spiky hair, he has brown eyes, he is wearing a orange shirt and a navy blue shorts. Kei didn't know who is he but he stays caution.

"Who are you and what is this place?" Kei demands answer. the boy place his finger to his head, thinking where are they right now. Kei is waiting if the boy could tell him.

"Ah I know!" the boy claimed. "You do?" Kei was excited, this might be another puzzle to his broken memories and why he can't remember anything in his past. "Sorry i forgot." said the kid. Kei let out a scream as he was expecting answers but gets nothing in return.

"B-B-But i can give you my name though." Kei seems didn't care about the boy's name but at least he could see if this boy could help him find who he was before he got the name Kei. "The name is Riku Kyokumo, i'm the boy with 2.000 skills."

'Wait, you have 2.000 skills too?" Kei was surprised that there is someone other than himself have 2.000 skills. Ogumura was really happy when Kei really great things in the family such as cooking, dancing, playing drums, and many more. Kio is the one who came up with the legendary title.

"I see, so both of us are great individuals huh?" Riku laughs it off and Kei chuckled that the idea of both of them have 2.000 skills is quite crazy. Kei then asked Riku something important to him.

'You only remember your name isn't?" Riku nodded "But i only remember having 2.000 skills nothing more." Riku said as if he isn't sure to tell Kei how he has no memories too.

"But there is a sentence that i could only Remember though."

"And what is that?" Kei is quite curious with Riku's words, Riku turns to Kei and he spoke the words that he wanted to say.

"Kuuga"

 **XXX**

 **Next Chapter:**

 **The Pegasus Rises Part 2**

 **XXX**


	9. The Pegasus Rises Part 2

Kei woke up from his sleep all of the sudden, he knew that he was somewhere in the void but now he's back at his messy room. Kei gets up from his bed as he started tidying his room, Kei still thinking about the place that he was before, a void filled with nothing more than a door that needs 3 locks to open and a boy named Riku Kyokumo was with him in the void. He also only remembered his name and one word which is Kuuga, the warrior that Kei is right now.

Kei open his window to saw that illya was in front of his house, he wonders why she is here and why. He quickly changed his clothing and goes down to the door. He opens the door for Illya. "Hey Illya, good morning. Is there something that you want?" Kei was asking the long white haired girl, he then suddenly saw something behind her and he looked closely at her. He saw an object, it looks like a wand that is flying behind her. The wand has star in the middle.

"Ah! There is a flying metal looking object behind illya. Tiny Ufo Attack." Kei was scared as hell when he saw that but the wand quickly hits him in the back of the hand. Kei felt that as he was scratching his head, trying to relieve the pain. "Who the hell you called a Ufo huh?" the wand began speaking to him but this only made Kei freaked out even more. "I-Ilya, would you explained something about that thing that is behind you?" Kei prepared his spear that was conveniently placed at the back of the door. Illya was scared beyond belief as well as the wand, hiding behind her.

"It's okay, Kei-kun. This thing here is Ruby." Illya said, reassuring the cautious boy. Kei calmed down and put back his spear. "Ruby?" Kei stares at the object carefully as he was still cautious about the object. "Hello there." Ruby suddenly spoke, Kei was surprised by the talking wand. "Hey, that's cool! A talking object." the wand became angry again."I told you , I'm not an object. My name is Ruby." Ruby hits Kei again out of anger. "Illya-san, what is it that you want again?"

 **XXX**

Kei and Illya was walking together for a while. Kei was looking at Ruby who still examined him for no reason at all. Ruby seems feeling that Kei was very odd, a normal magus circuits was about 20 circuits but he has 67 magic circuits, but the most fascinating thing about the circuits is has 2 main source of activation, through the brain and something in his waist. "Illya-san, could you tell Ruby to stop examining me? It becoming quite annoying." "Ruby, could you please not messing with Kei-kun?"Illya said as Ruby puts a bit of distance between them.

Kei and Illya then arrived at Illya's house, they saw someone was walking out from Illya house with a bike. He has short red hair, an orange eyes, wearing a white shirt and a navy blue pants. He then waved at both of them. "Illya." he said. "Good morning Onii-chan." she said with a smile.

"Are you Illya's friend?" The boy asked Kei, "Yeah i am, m-my name is Kei inaigumi. Nice to meet you." Kei bows down to him in sign of respect. "Nice to meet you, mine is Shirou Emiya." Kei pull up his head. "Where are you going now, Onii-chan?" Illya asked her brother. "Well I'm going to buy some ingredients for dinner tonight." Shirou said. "Well then, I'll be going then. See you later." Shirou hops on his bike and goes to the store.

"Your big brother is quite a nice guy." Kei said and he turns to his right to see a giant house only in front of Illya's house. "Pfft.." Illya looked back at Kei with confusion and saw the big house in front of her. She knows the house but he was really surprised to see a house that big was in front of Illya's house.

"How in the hell is that house was build that fast and who's home is this anyway?" Kei asked, "It is Miyu's." Illya answered and Kei couldn't believe his eyes. This is actually Miyu's house? How is it so big? Is Miyu's parents some kind of a big shot or something?

"Yo, took ya long enough." a voice was heard in front of the gates of the big house, it was Komon who was just eating snacks while eating snacks. "Komon, when did you get here?" Kei asked him. "I was asked to come here by Miss Rin and Miss Luvia regarding my involvement on the Class Cards."

"Class Cards?" Kei was confused. "You know what? Let's go inside Miyu's house and you'll be caught up in no time." Komon offers and Kei already walking to the house while Komon was speaking. Komon sighed and follow Kei inside the house.

 **XXX**

 **Fate Kaleid Prisma IIlya: Legend Of Lost**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Pegasus Rises Part 2**

 **XXX**

 **(Miyu's House)**

In the house, Kei was listening in to two girls that is in the room. One of the girls was wearing a red shirt and black twin-tail hair, wearing a black skirt. The other one was wearing a blue dress with a couple of white linings in the dress, her hair was blonde but Kei saw it and it looked like it was like spaghetti hair. Even though it's weird seeing it at first for Kei perspective, it does give a sense royalty of her.

"So the cards that are in here are the spirits of the original heroes from the past?" Kei asked and both of them nodded. "Yes, the cards are like line up of the holy grail war. There are.." before the black twin tailed could finish. "Saber,Archer,Rider,Assassin,Caster,Berserker. I've studied them before." Kei interrupted, "Yes, we already have Rider,Archer, and Caster. The only ones left are Saber,Assassin, and Berserker."

The blonde haired steps in "We are leaving Berserker last because the nature of the heroic spirit dwell in the card is uncontrollable. Saber is also the one that we need to watch out for too due the spirit of the card is very powerful." the blonde said.

"So we're going to go after Assassin then, it could work and with both of you teaming up, i'm sure we could capture the cards in no time." Kei said in respect. But then, he saw both of them was facing each other as the fire of anger dwells in both of them. Kei wasn't expecting that both of them aren't working together.

"Working together? Huh with her? Give me a break."

"Oh please, i came here only to finish the job I was tasked for and i don't need help from a girl like you."

As the both of them started to argue even more, Kei sneaks away from the room as the shouting has finally begun in the room. Kei was meeting some of weird people these days than normal. Then he spotted Miyu who was in the garden was sitting silently in the sofa.

Kei goes to her and sat down beside her, Kei felt an aura of awareness and danger around Miyu but it didn't stop him sitting beside her. "So that's Rin-san and Luvia-san. Both of them are quite something huh?" Kei is trying to start talking but Miyu was silent to Kei's presence.

"The armor that you wore when we fought against Caster, is that something that was inherited or some unknown magic?" Miyu was interested by Kei's armor of Kuuga, Kei was stunned by the question even he doesn't know how he got this power.

"I don't really know either, I am just trying to control my powers. Never knew why i got it and why. But I'm willing to put my body in line in order to find my origin." Kei stated, Miyu wasn't sure of trusting a guy like him but she is willing to try. "If you are willing to find yourself, remember this." Kei is listening to what Miyu has to say.

"The truth will always come at a price." Miyu statement was solid to Kei's ears and mind. "Thanks for the advice and hey, want to get hang out sometimes?" Miyu gets up and leaves him behind. Kei felt really weird facing with Miyu for some reason as if she was something that he has been looking for. Kei was unsure but then he leaves Miyu's house.

 **XXX**

 **(Next Day)**

Kei continued his Magus training, he was trying to control his circuits but the circuits could only lend him that he can only opened 13 circuits if it goes any higher, the circuits will facing shutdown and couldn't use the circuits for 3 minutes.

Kei's hand suddenly let out a dark dust again, his face was shocked that this is happening again. Kei moves his hand and the dark matter goes to the tree, the dust impacted to the tree and the dust disappeared.

"Maybe, I'll try it." Kei readied his hand, his hand in a shape of claw was having marking circuits as the dark dust comes out again. Kei moved his hand and the dust followed the movement. Then the dust formed a sharp blade, the numbers are the same as finger of a human. Kei moved his hand again, Kei delivered a claw attack to the tree and the dust goes to the tree and cut the tree in 5 pieces.

"God, what the hell?" Kei was even more confused why in the hell is happening. He knows that in the world of Magus was weird and something is not what it seems but this is quite bizarre for him to take. He has an Arcle residing in his body, the circuits in his body was different than any other Magus, and has spirit talking to him in his head.

"Hey, did I miss something?" a voice came out of nowhere and Kei spotted Kio who was near the area. "Before you said anything, i wanted to see you train and i guess i see why your body physique change so much." Kei chuckled. Kio was thinking about what would be fun for both of them to kill time.

Kio suddenly summoned his sword out of nowhere. The sword's hilt was a shaped of a basket and metal of the hilt was fusion between the gold and silver. The sheath of the sword was black, followed by beautiful design of flower on the sheath.

Kio took the sword from the sheath, he was in fencing stance. "How about a practice spar for old time sake?" Kei was already preparing his spear before Kio unsheathed his sword. "Goddammit! Listen to your big brother when he speaks." Kio angrily reminded his little brother.

"I don't want you to stray my focus fighting against you, you once said to me that you shouldn't let mischief distract you from incoming attack. You tried to make me not focus using intimidation of you pulling out your sword but i'm different now. I'll become stronger for both of us."

Kio was surprised and thought that this a funny joke and games but when it comes to Kei's memories, he will take it up a notch. "Alright, so you're ready then?" "Always." both of their legs was covered in the circuits and both of them dash to one another.

 **XXX**

Kei was a bit silent at gym class, the class was in the gym hall as the girls was playing basketball and Kei was just looking around until someone clapped their hand onto his ear. He turned to his right side to see Komon who was confused of why he spaced out.

"You looked tired." Komon was worried for his friend that he was kind of feeling unhealthy. "Yeah, run into another Grongi yesterday night." Kei informed, Komon was surprised by the revelation. "The fact of the matter is, that we need to get rid of the Grongi before we got mirror world." Komon reminded him.

After the P.E class has ended and break time began, both of them changed back to their normal school outfit. They went to their class where Illya and Miyu were in. both of them entered the class and both of them goes to Illya's seat which she was there eating.

"Can both of us eat with you?" Komon asked nicely as both of them revealed that they have lunch box with them. "S-Sure.." She replied scared, because of two imposing boys that was with Illya has a mixed reaction in the classroom. Komon was quite feared in the class due to him having of an aura of a bad guy and no one seems want to do anything with him, though he was smart so he was gladly to teach the others. Kei shocked everyone by releasing a statement of having 2.000 skill in his arsenal, the class reaction was how weird this guy can be.

 **XXX**

 **(After School)**

Kei,Illya,Miyu,and Komon was walking together home, Kei was playfully whistled around and moving his body too much , Illya was worried that Kei might hit something along the way while Miyu and Komon was watching them. After that, they have arrived at Illya's house on the right while Miyu's house is on the left. "This is where we part ways, well see ya again at school." Komon said as he was following Kei while Miyu was already gone to her house and Illya was going to her's.

Kei looked back a little as he saw Illya was walking inside her house, Kei was a bit scared at the times for her because she was just an innocent girl that was dragged to the world of magic and stuff. He just hope that she might have a stomach to face it.

"Hey, want to go to home or you want to get in Illya's house like a creeper?" Komon suddenly said, Kei looked back at Komon with a shocked face. "Why would you said that? I just really worried for her safety." Kei was surprised by the questioned. "Well if she can't handle it, then she proves useless to us." Komon taking it harshly but Komon is right. If she couldn't handle this then she could get hurt possibly die but he hope it won't come to that conclusion.

 **XXX**

Kei was really silent in his living room, watching TV to ease his troubled mind. He was really getting used to the supernatural aspects of Magus but he was really worried about other things such as the Grongi from before still roam the town and even could kill a number of people could risen. Ogumura comes from the kitchen and watched his adopted son was watching TV.

"You seems pretty low today, what happened at school?" Ogumura worried as he saw Kei being silent for a while. He was quite worried a bit for Kei. "It's just that even though if i regained my memories back, will i turn into another person or will i be traumatized by what i found? I told myself that i will bring back my memories but never considered what will happen when i found it. Ogumura Oji-san, can you tell me what would you react if my memories changed me?"

Ogumura was now has to answer this question which is hard for him to answer to Kei. Ogumura never thought of Kei being the same person after he will found his memories, he admitted that he was scared if Kei turned out to be something that he never expected but still believes that he could manage Kei the way he know how.

"Well, something like that sure will cause ruckus in this family but I'm still sure that you're a good person deep down." Kei thinks about it for a while about Ogumura's answer, if he believes he is a good person, he has to be but even he doesn't know what is right or wrong to judge himself.

Suddenly the lights went off all of the sudden, Kio was working on an essay in need of internet for information was in his room while Ayumi was cleaning the dishes was dumbfounded why is the electricity went out all of the sudden, Kei and Ogumura open their phones and used the lights on the phone to light up the black environment.

"What happened?" Ogumura asked his family. "Its seems a power outage but i doubt it. From the window, the light is still on the outside but only us had a power outage." Ayumi was observing the windows. "Ayumi, Pulse." Ayumi nodded to Ogumura's words. She opened her right hand, suddenly a small liquid coming from her right . The liquid is like crystal, the liquid drops to the floor. "Pulse Tracker." the liquid that drops to the floor suddenly sends out a pulse through the floor and surrounding area and Ayumi eyes glows with blueish blue color.

Ayumi could see a red marker in the houses complex near here, Ayumi's magus abilities are that she learn water magic of a hermit that was passed down from teacher to student, the Ayumi used her circuits to create liquid that could come out from her hands and pinned point heart beat signatures around the house that they live in and other ten houses. She could only track 14 heart beat within her vision of sight that has changed. The only weakness that it has that she could only cover the ground,

"It seems there is no threat in the houses, the people seems to be doing nothing out of the ordinary. Only our house that are completely down from electricity." Ayumi informed her husband and her two boys about the situation, Ogumura thinks that this might be some kind of prank pulled by someone but this is very different.

Kei suddenly felt that something was going on around the house as he hears noises that was weird to him and getting closer and closer. He then summoned the Arcle as the Arcle could also function as a light and he looked above to see that the Bee Grongi was above Ogumura who didn't noticed the monster up top. Ogumura looked up and smirked.

 **XXX**

 **Sorry for not updating the story for so long, the thing is my grandma has passed away and I felt weird for the last couple of months and couldn't write. It felt like I had to stop for a while but anyway here's the chapter that i horribly wrote maybe i don't know. Please review and favourite the story. Thank you.**


	10. The Pegasus Rises Part 25

Kei who is now Kuuga Mighty form was fighting inside the house with the Grongi. The Grongi spat out three needles out of its mouth which Kuuga summoned his spear, he throws the spear to the grongi which the force launches the Grongi straight out from the door to the streets. Kuuga the turned back to Kei. "Ogumura oji-san, check if there is another one in the area. I will go and end this guy." "Reiji, wait!"

Kei followed the Grongi through woods, Kei went on even though he knew it was a trap. Darkness glooms the forest and Kei kept running until he falls down due to hitting a rock from the ground. Kei immediate response after falling down is grabbing his spear that he carried and readied position, looking through the woods for any signs of movement. He looked and looked and could see movement but he was struck by an arrow to his hand, which caused his to scream in pain and dropped his spear.

Kei looked at the arrow that just hit him, Kei was weirded out by the shape of the arrow. It's like it came out from something or rather inside of a species and the thing looks has been hardened. Kei wanted to try something, he decided to eat the arrow's tip with his mouth. " **Are you crazy? What the hell are you doing?" "It was honey."** Lancer was skeptical about hearing what he just heard but he'll take it due to the trust he has with Kei

" **Honey? You mean that thing created that arrow through his.."** Lancer trying to drew the conclusion and Kei nodded. Another arrow was fired and again and again. Kei decided to run as well as avoided the arrow. Kei trying to find a cover but there is nothing and a goddamn trees everywhere. But the firing has stopped. Kei returned to uneasiness feel that this Grongi will attack in moments notice. In a blink of an eye, the Grongi coming in fast as Kei throws a punch but was avoided by the Grongi. The Grongi kicked Kei in the gut but Kei use this as an advantage and lifted the Grongi's feet into the air and slamming him through the ground.

Kei walked through the Grongi and grabbed his body, standing the creature up. Kei infused his Circuits with Kuuga mighty form's energy and throws a punch to the Grongi, in his mind, he always relied on his Kuuga's power to get the job done. He was still weak in his human form but he manage to fused the circuits inside his body with Kuuga's energy but it could only access it only up to 10%. He punched the Grongi but the monster used his wings to recover and retreat to the dense and dark trees.

"What a coward." Kei said angrily, Kei then saw another arrows are coming in from every direction, he used his spear to breakthrough from the various arrows pretty well but it wasn't very pleasant. He was hit from behind and his shoulders. " **You okay?"** Lancer said. Kei pulled out one of the arrows from his back and smash the arrow with his right hand.

"I'm fine." Kei was feeling the pain of the damage that he took from the arrow. Kei took a stance and he closes his eyes. His movement was different as it likes following a flow of water. The wind blows the night, no sound just silence through the night in the forest. The Grongi shoots a range full of arrow from every direction. Kei senses a disturbance in the wind flow around him. The Arcle suddenly summoned out of nowhere and the Amadam stone turned to the blue.

Kei swirling his spear around as the water that came out from the Amadam, forming a tornado around Kei. The arrows that Grongi fired was sucked in by the water and Kei then commanded the water alongside the arrow to the whole area. The Grongi who was hiding in one of the trees was hit on the leg and fall from the tree. Kei was tired and he felt his eyes was little woozie. " **The arrow that pierced us seems to be poisoned, we have to end it fast."**

Though weakened, Kei pulled out a soft air pistol, Kei looked at the pistol as the arcle's stone turning green. Kei then spotted the Grongi's blood on the ground and readied himself with the gun on his left hand and his spear in his right hand. He approached a tree where the blood trail stops and as he about to shoot the Grongi. The Grongi isn't there and there is only a left leg of the grongi which he chopped off so he could be traced with blood. "Shit!" Kei cursed as he then felt a surge of electricity coming of the Arcle, Green lightning enters his body. Kei looked at his eyes by using a reflection of the water which it glows green.

"Woah, this is cool." as he says that, the Arcle suddenly transformed Reiji into another form of Kuuga. This form made Reiji donning a green armor with a spaulder around his right shoulder and the Kuuga's eyes are green now due to the energy of the Arcle. Suddenly his right hand glowed with green energy, forming a bow filled with a green energy.

Kuuga's senses suddenly heard a lot of voices in his ears and his eyes was sharper than before. This is the new found power of this form. He then hear the footsteps coming right behind him in such as speed a human couldn't match. Kuuga turns around and he saw the Grongi that he was after this time now in front of him, Kuuga in slow motion gathered his energy, creating a small arrow but this arrow was different from a normal energy arrow. Kuuga could shape the arrow to his liking from big to small but there is another thing that is dangerous that is the shape of the arrow.

He fires the arrow to the Grongi, the Grongi manages to avoid the arrow in the cost of his left eye. Kuuga withdraws, trying to come up with any strategies that he could devise but he has none in his mind. Kuuga moved away as he goes back to the forest in the dark. Kuuga then approached the stream of the river near the mountains. "Hey, Lancer. I have an idea but you probably won't like it."

The Grongi was searching Kuuga and he was in luck, Kuuga was already reverted back to his human form, Kei. the Grongi came in with a fast speed, Kei need to time when he could grapple the grongi at the right time. Kei captured him and put him on a sleeper hold as both of them fell to the stream. Kei tried to hold the Grongi down but Kei's strength is almost fading, he must used one final resort. "Lancer, Electrical Confine." " **But you would…"** "Just do it."

" **Don't make me regret it, Kei."** Lancer exclaimed, as the surge of a black box surround both Kei and the Grongi. The box has a marking which lights up, Electrical Confine are Kei's first technique that he invented to trap enemy in a black box and to kill them. Once any living organism or living beings touched any surface parts of the box, the box automatically sends a lightning through everything inside the box neither friend or foe are saved inside the box that he created himself.

The box was died out of electricity, there was no movement from the water, no nothing. The silence of the night was followed with voice of the town of Fuyuki and the sounds of wildlife in the jungle.

 **XXX**

 **(Two days later)**

Illya and Miyu was looking for Kei, he was nowhere to be seen. When they were approached by Iruka, they were informed that Kei was fighting a monster creature and their last known whereabouts where in the thick forest outside of town. Ilya was flying up while Miyu was doing the recon on the ground. Illya then suddenly was blinded by something and it was spear that Kei used.

Illya fly down and grabbed the spear. "Oh what's this?" Ruby who was surprised by something that the spear holds. "What is it?" Illya asked, curiously. "I wasn't sure when i saw it first hand. This is so exciting and probably a little scary though." Illya was curious what Ruby said about the spear. "This spear seems to be an original artifact of someone in the past life. Energy signatures seems to indicate as such as it radiates a lot of magical energy." soon after Ruby explaining the spear move on its own and levitates upward.

Miyu who just arrived by the magical signature witnessed the spear and the spear then started moving as if it was trying to locate its original owner. Both Illya and Miyu followed the spear as it went through a forest, lake and any other obstacle. Then they found him and the spear landed besides him, Kei has been found and he was bandaged from his entire body. His head was also bandanged only on the forehead area due to the bleeding came from the forehead. They approached him quickly

"Kei-kun. Kei-kun. Are you alright?" Illya trying to woke him up, Kei's eyes began to open slowly and slowly and the ray of the sun shines through him and he was surrounded by two people, Illya and Miyu. "Illya. Miyu. Are the two of you okay?" illya and Miyu was confused why he said that. He was the only one who was injured and yet he is the one asking if both of them were injured? "Don't worry, Kei-kun. Me and Miyu are fine." Illya reassured him.

Kei then looked behind them and saw a hooded man was watching the three of them. Kei was suspicious of the person and tried to grab his spear but the injury that he sustained unable him to do so as he felt pain coursing through his body and falls to the ground. "Kei-kun, please don't move! Ruby can you heal him?" Illya asked, desperately. "Leave it to me." Ruby cast a barrier around Kei which is working as the wounds that he sustained began closing up. Sapphire, Miyu's wand also does the same thing in order to free him off fatigue that he currently has.

On the distance, the hooded man walks away from the scene and as he walks. He then felt that his left arm was started to shake and suddenly his left arm turned to this thick brace and has fangs on the nails. The hooded man grabbed his left hand as he was shocked but he kept moving. " **I will not rest until Kuuga reaches his full potential and then the chains of fate will guide Kuuga to its final destination. That is the path that has been set for me."**

 **XXX**

 **Hello guys, it's been a long time since I posted this. I kind of getting bored a way back because I could continue with my fic without anything in mind so i took a huge break and focused more on my other fics but they are going nowhere so decided to write this again. If you are wondering why is the man's left hand is turning, it's going to be explained for another time. Why is short? This is supposed to be a continuation from the previous chapter or you could say this is Pegasus Rises Part 2.5. Please review the story and favourite the story. See ya.**


End file.
